The Misfits of Z-83
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: What happens when the boys are put on a crew for the ship, Z-83...not the way the captain planned it obviously!! 6th part posted! Many thnks to Stesha for the title! review and i'll post the last chapter!!
1. Default Chapter

As of right now it has no name

As of right now it has no name! Please help!

"Sir, you wanted to see me?" 

The commander took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He opened them and studied the boy of 15 with messy brown hair that stood in front of him in his office.

"You shot a fellow officer, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, that is correct." Heero replied.

"Why?"

"He was in my way."

"What kind of answer is that?" The commander stood up and knocked his chair over in the process, startling Heero.

Heero stood quiet.

"What kind of soldier shoots a fellow soldier because he was in his way?" The commander paused, "I really hate to do this but, I'm sending you to the patrol ship, Z-83, for 1 months time."

"What? A "Z" ship? Those things are ancient! I heard there were only 5 left, what makes you so sure that this thing even works?" Heero asked.

"We have managed to restore one of the "Z" ships for use. It is not as good as any of the other ships we have but we need a crew for it and since there is no war at the present time we are sending in our problem soldiers. There will be others on the ship with you. Your commanding officer will be captain Davis and your job will be the same as it was on this ship. You will take care of navigations and the main computer. Is this clear?"

Heero breathed slowly and paused before he gave his answer, 

"Yes sir. It is clear." 

"Officer Maxwell."

"Yes sir?"

"Please tell me why you are in crutches."

"Well sir, I was shot."

"Shot? Shot, how?"

"With a gun, sir." 

The other officers in the room laughed, the commander didn't.

"That was not funny." 

The laughter stopped.

"You did not follow orders, did you?"

"No sir."

"You were told to stand there and you moved. The suspect shot you in the leg and ran away, is this true?"

"Yes sir." Duo sighed and shifted on his crutches.

"Officer Hill was waiting to back you up. He was going to step in and take the suspect down just before you pulled your little stunt."

Duo interrupted, "**** officer Hill! He wasn't going to back me up! He would have rather seen me dead!"

"Officer Maxwell! Calm down! Now, you will be sent to the ship, Z-83 for a period of 1 month."

"An old "Z" ship? How old are those things anyway? Does one even work?"

"One has been restored and you will be sent there with other officers from other ships. You will take care of co-piloting the ship and any maintenance work."

"Sir, I think you should know…"

"I don't want to hear it. Your commanding officer will be captain Davis. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now get out."

"Officer Barton, what you did was stupid!"

Trowa said nothing.

"You put lives in danger and you got some officers hurt. If you had followed orders then everything would have gone much smoother."

"The plan was a failure. You knew that as well as I. The only reason you went along with it was because the Head Chief was on the ship and you wanted to impress him."

The commander let Trowa speak.

"You know that if I didn't do what I did then a whole lot more people would have been hurt."

"You may be right but we will never know and what is important right now is that I follow the Chief's orders. I'm sending you to Z-83 for a month until the chief leaves. You commanding officer will be captain Davis and you will be primarily in charge of communications. You will also be required to do some maintenance, and computer work. Is all this clear?"

"Yes sir." Trowa turned to leave.

"Oh, and officer Barton, if it was me out there, I would have done the same thing."

Trowa nodded.

"Please explain to me why there is a large lobster tied to your ship, captain Winner."

"I don't know sir."

"It's your ship, you are the pilot, are you not?"

"Yes sir I am the pilot of the ship."

"Then please tell me why there is a large, inflatable lobster tied to your ship."

"As I have said before I don't know how the lobster got there. I came up to the ship this morning and found it the way you see it now."

"Well some of your officers think that it was you who put it there."

Quatre looked up in surprise.

"They say they came to the ship and saw you tie the lobster to the ship."

"But that's not true! I swear! I was trying to untie the lobster when the officers came aboard this morning."

"Where were you last night?"

"I was in my hotel room, asleep."

"Other officers said they saw you in a bar as drunk as hell."

"But that's not true. I don't drink. My officers were just trying to play a practical joke on me, that's all!"

"Well I'm sorry but it has been decided that you will be sent to the restored "Z" ship, Z-83, to be a secondary pilot to captain Davis. She will be your superior for the month you are there. Is this understood?"

"Yes sir." 

"I have it confirmed, officer Wufei, you will be sent to the "Z" ship, Z-83 for 1 month."

"Injustice! **** you! You did this didn't you?" Wufei said to the commanding officer standing beside him.

The commanding officer smiled evilly. "No one breaks my nose in a bar room fight and gets away with it."

"I would have broken more if your little, puny officers hadn't stepped in." Wufei spit back.

"Boys stop it! You are acting like children!" The commander said. "Wufei, you will be sent to the "Z" ship, Z-83, to work as a co-pilot and a cook. Officer Coleman, you will be put on leave for 1 month." 

"Well at least it's better than an old "Z" ship!" Coleman said under his breath.

"Is this understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"What? I have to pilot a "Z" ship? What is this, some kind of punishment?"

"Captain Davis, you are the only one that was ever given proper training on how to pilot a "Z" ship. And to answer your other question, the Chief was a little angry to find out about that night at that bar a few weeks ago. I think that finally pushed him over the edge."

"This is just great! I get to go pilot an old, barely working "Z" ship with a bunch of officers being punished! Life sucks!"

"Well I'm glad we're in agreement."

Well this is end of chapter one! In the next chapter the pilots will all meet each other and I'm also asking for people who want to be in the fic! I'm looking for about 2 more people to put in (and so far all of the others are girls so it would be nice to have a guy!) so if you want to be in the fic, email me, [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1] and tell me the name you want to be called by, why you are being sent to Z-83, and what you will do there. If I have any questions about the character I'll email them to you after I get your email. First come first serve. Reviews are needed! If I don't get any reviews I'm not going to finish!

~Bishonen Chaser~

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	2. chapter 2

Nanashi 2

Nanashi 2

Captain Davis looked up as a person walked into the bridge. 

"Captain Davis, my name is Duo Maxwell and I'm here to co-pilot and take care of mechanics."

Davis said nothing and went back to reprogramming the ship.

"You know I wasn't expecting a girl. I just assumed that you were a boy."

Davis looked up again and gave Duo a look that said, "Get to work!" and went back to the ship. A few minutes later talking could be heard outside the door. The large door slid open with a swish and two girls walked in. They both paused when they noticed the braided boy on crutches.

Duo waved at the two newcomers and went back to studying the co-pilot controls.

"State your business." Davis said without looking up.

"Well, I'm officer Kari Demask and I will be taking care of the mechanics for the ship. I also have background in computers and defense."

Davis nodded and turned toward the other girl.

"Um, officer Bria James. I'll be assisting the chef and I also work with weaponry."

"Weaponry? You mean defense?"

"Yes ma'am something like that. Weaponry is a little different than defense though."

Just as Davis opened her mouth to speak three more soldiers walked into the room.

"Captain Quatre Raberba Winner reporting for duty."

Davis expected the other two soldiers to introduce themselves next but both stood silent.

"Tell me Captain, do you know who these soldiers are?" Davis asked Quatre.

"No ma'am. I have not learned their names yet." Quatre replied.

"My name is Wufei and I am the cook. I also co-pilot."

"I am officer Heero Yuy and I work in navigations and computers."

Another young man stepped into the room.

"Officer Trowa Barton. I take care of communications, mechanics, and computers."

"Good. It looks like all of you are here. Unfortunately with a ship this size a crew this small will not be enough and now I'll have to radio for more soldiers to share this hell. Life sucks."

Duo started clapping when Davis was done. She looked at him and he promptly stopped.

"Well first things first." Davis started. "We will have order on this ship at all times. There will be certain rules you will be expected to follow. Listen closely, I hate last names so we will all use first names and rank means nothing to me except that I am the head of this ship and the second in command is Quatre over there." Davis pointed to the blond pilot. "The rest of you are all equal. Since we are going by first names you should know mine, it is Christi. Another thing, I know exactly why you were all sent here so I don't want any funny business. I want each of you to go your station where you will be spending most of your time and set the controls to best fit you. Any questions?"

"No's" were echoed throughout the bridge as each soldier made his or her way to their designated spot.

Duo cleared his throat.

"Um, captain? I think I should tell you that I have never fixed a "Z" ship and could only do the basics on a ship this old. I'm not even sure how it works."

"Then do tell why your file that I got says that you will be my main mechanic?" Christi asked, holding up a folder that was lying on her captain's seat.

"Well on the last ship I was stationed on I was the main mechanic but I have no clue how to fix a "Z" ship!"

Christi stared at Duo for a moment and then, without turning, she asked Heero,

"Heero, can you bring up the maintenance manual for this ship on that computer?"

Heero grunted and typed on the keyboard. A moment later a document showed up on the screen.

"Well then I suggest you start reading." Christi said to Duo. 

Duo hobbled over to the computer and looked at the screen.

"But this is 416 pages long!"

"Then get started." Christi turned to the rest of the group. "Does anyone else have anything they would like to tell me before we get started."

"I'm not the best chef." Wufei spoke up.

"Which is why you have help. Wufei, meet Bria. Bria, Wufei." 

Bria waved at the Chinese boy. 

Christi rolled her eyes and as she did so she noticed Kari walk over to Duo and she started reading over his shoulder.

"Kari, what are you doing?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure how to fix a "Z" ship either so I figured I'd better read the maintenance manual too."

"Fine, whatever. Listen up people, this ship is ancient and I can't do everything. As of right now nothing on this ship works except the fact that we have electricity. It is your job to get this ship ready to pilot. I would like to start out sometime in the next few hours. Once you have made sure everything in your main area is working properly then go to your secondary area and see what you can do to help. Is this understood?"

Christi was answered with a "yes ma'am" from everyone on board.

Quatre made his way toward Christi.

"Um, ma'am?"

Christi said nothing.

Quatre tried again, "Piloting is about the only thing I'm able to do and I'm guessing that you are taking care of the settings for that. Uh, what would you have me do?"

Christi looked up at Quatre. She stood to her full height that made her a little less than an inch taller than the blond pilot. "I'm done here so you can look over the controls and get to know the ship."

"Yes captain Davis."

"Don't call me captain. Call me Christi."

Quatre nodded.

Christi started off toward the engine room and on her way she passed Duo, Kari and Bria.

"So this guy walks into a bar and he says…" suddenly Duo noticed Christi standing beside him. "uh…and…he says get to work. Witch is exactly what I'm doing!"

Duo turned in his seat so he would not have to look at Christi.

"Bria, go to the kitchen and see if Wufei needs any help."

Bria nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Kari, make sure the computers are up at your defense station and working to your specifications. Heero will help you."

"Isn't he busy? And also, I need to get to know the ship so that I can help Duo fix it."

"Heero has been done for a while and will be happy to assist you. One word of advice, he was sent here because he shot a fellow officer because he was in his way. I'd advise you not to get in his way. Just tell him what you want done and he'll do it. One more thing, I'm not sure ~you~ will be helping Duo with the ship. I'm on my way to call for another mechanic. Hopefully one who can fix this **** thing! Duo, follow me."

"Yes ma'am!" Duo replied.

Duo did his best to keep up with Christi's fast pace but on crutches it wasn't very easy!

"Duo, I want you to take a left at this next hallway and go down to the engine room and make sure this thing can at least move! I'll be there in a minute."

"Right-o captain!"

Christi clenched her teeth together and chose not to say anything. She then made her way to the communications room. When she got there Trowa was just typing out some commands on the computer.

"I just finished. It seems that when Heero got the main computer working everything basically fixed itself. This is a very smart ship."

"It's a piece of junk if you ask me! And it's only as smart as it's crew, I sure hope that Duo kid isn't going to be here much longer."

"He is here for a month, like the rest of us."

"How did you know that?"

"Well it's all in the files of the ship. All I had to do was hack into them and everything was there."

"What? Get Heero on a line for me."

Trowa punched out a few more commands and gave a little headset to Christi.

"Heero, did you input any information about the crew into the computer yet?…Are you sure?…You didn't take information from the files I left on my chair?…okay, thank you."

Christi pulled the earpiece away from her ear. "He says he hasn't touched any information. That's strange. Oh well! Listen, I need you to get me a line to HQ. I would prefer to speak to commander Spencer." Trowa nodded and prepared a line.

This time Christi put the headpiece on all the way. "Brent?…Yeah, it's Christi…Like a living hell…Listen I need another mechanic on this ship. It turns out that my little braided officer on crutches has no clue how to fix one of these God forsaken things…You're kidding me, right?…What a joy! Listen, I have another favor, can you tell me why all the info on the crew would have already been inputted into the ship?…Well that's what I was told too. The only thing is I haven't put anything into the computer and neither has any of my crew!…You'll look into it? Okay, thank you."

Christi rubbed her eyes. "I need a drink!"

"Well your file said that you can't have any alcoholic beverages for a month."

Christi looked at Trowa. "I want you to forget anything you read about me in those files, that is an order!"

"Ma'am."

Christi stood still for a moment and wondered why the information on the computer bothered her.

"What did HQ say?"

Christi looked up as if she was waking up out of a trance. "Oh, um…it just so happens that someone who actually knows how to fix this ship is in some kind of trouble and is being sent here. She should arrive in a few hours."

"Would her name happen to be, Leikela?"

Christi stared at Trowa. "That's what I was told but how would you know that?"

"Well when I was reading the files on the rest of us there was one titled, Leikela but I couldn't access it."

"Look, I have to go to the engine room but I want you to see if you can get to that file. I wish there was some way you could let me know you found it without me coming all the way back here."

"Well that is what the headset is for. I have one here for the whole crew."

"Oh, okay."

Christi and Trowa jumped when it sounded like something had hit the wall on the opposite side of the wall next to them.

"What is next to this room?" Christi asked pointing to the wall.

"The kitchen." 

"Excuse me."

Christi walked out of the room and she could hear yelling coming from the next-door down. Right before she stepped into the room a frying pan came flying out. The yelling got louder.

"Injustice! You just threw a frying pan at me!"

"Well if you weren't being such a baka I wouldn't have to throw things at you."

"Weak onna! I refuse to work with you."

"Yeah well I refuse to work with you!"

Christi walked into the kitchen and found Wufei staring at Bria from across a table. Wufei was armed with a large steak knife and Bria had a large cooking pot.

"Stop it you two!" Christi yelled. 

Wufei and Bria seemed to calm down. Wufei took a deep breath and started speaking.

"This onna wont let me do my job."

"Yeah well this onna wouldn't let me do MY job." Bria emphasized her point by staring at Wufei.

"INJUSTICE!!! You dare call me a woman!"

Christi rolled her eyes and left the room. She would deal with that later. Christi could still hear the yelling as she walked toward the engine room.

Christi walked through the door of the engine room and found Duo staring at one of the large engines.

"Will it run?" Christi asked.

Duo jumped with surprise. "Yeah, it'll run. But I'm just confused."

"You're not the only one!"

"No I mean the engines. Now I've never been on a "Z" ship but I do know that most of these parts aren't needed for it to run."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are a bunch of extra parts. We could run with about half of this stuff."

"Maybe they're extra pieces incase this thing breaks. It is old!"

"No, these don't look like any of the other pieces."

"Well if we don't need them then I want you to throw them off. I hate having extra things on board my ship. If HQ didn't tell me that they were sending cargo then I'm not taking cargo!"

"Sure thing, captain."

"Good! One less thing to worry about." Suddenly Christi's headset beeped. "Captain Davis…a message…can you not tell me what this all important message is?…fine. I'll be in the communications room."

"What is it Christi?" Duo asked when the conversation was over.

"A Preventer is here to see me and has some special message that she has to tell me in person. Finish up here and find me when you're done."

"Okies!"

Bria stared at Wufei through squinted eyes. 

Wufei carefully placed everything in its place while avoiding Bria's gaze.

"Excuse me?" a voice said.

Bria turned to the girl about her age and smiled.

"Can you tell me where the communications room is?"

Wufei snorted, "You mean you haven't come here to replace this sorry excuse of a chef!"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bria asked as she reached behind her and pulled out a knife.

Wufei moved over closer to Bria and by doing so he put himself between the girl and Bria. Wufei also had a knife.

"I was only telling the truth!" Wufei said.

"Oh yeah? Well how's this for telling the truth?" Bria pulled up her hand as if she was going to throw her knife at Wufei. Wufei reacted and threw his knife first but missed Bria's head by inches.

"I can't believe you threw that at me!!!" Bria exclaimed. "Well how's this?" Bria threw the knife but Wufei ducked and the knife went straight into the girl still standing at the door. Bria put a hand over her mouth as the body fell to the ground. 

"You just killed her!" Wufei said.

"Well it's your fault too you know!"

"Well she can't stay there! Bring her in!" Bria said after Wufei and Bria stared at each other for a few minutes. Wufei sighed and dragged the body into the kitchen. He then closed the door and made sure no one was in the hallway. 

"Is she dead?" Wufei asked.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"So what are we gonna do with her?"

"Well she can't stay here! We have to get her off the ship!"

"How are we gonna do that? This is a body we're talking about!"

"Well, we'll just make sure no one is coming and then we'll carry her out!"

Wufei sighed, "I guess we don't have a better idea? Okay, you take the head and I'll take the feet."

Bria nodded and grabbed the head. The two chefs struggled with the girl and opened the door. Once out side Wufei looked down both hallways and after making sure that no one was in sight the two pulled the girl up between them and started walking down the hallway. After a moment footsteps were heard and Bria and Wufei panicked. When the footsteps got closer Wufei turned around and squished the body of the girl between him and Bria.

"Oh get a room guys!" Kari said as she passed. "I mean if you're gonna kiss go somewhere were I don't have to look at you!"

When Kari had disappeared down another hallway Wufei and Bria quickly backed away from each other. 

"You and I know that nothing happened!" Bria said.

"Right! But this isn't going to work! We have to get her back into the kitchen." 

Bria agreed and helped Wufei carry her back to the kitchen. Once inside Bria started looking in all of the girl's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked.

"I'm looking for some kind of identification! I'd like to know who I…I mean _we_ killed!"

Wufei nodded and started looking too. After a minute he found some.

"Uh-oh!" he said when he read the card.

"What?" Bria asked, alarmed by the tone in Wufei's voice.

"This wasn't just an ordinary Preventer, she wasn't even a Preventer, this is Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian!"

"You mean as in, Relena Peacecraft?"

Wufei nodded.

Bria stared wide-eyed for a moment and then she came to her senses, "We have to hide her! We could be killed for this!"

"Well where are we going to put her?"

"Uh…the freezer! It's big enough and you and I will be the only ones going in there!"

Wufei nodded his head in agreement and helped Bria put Relena into the large walk in freezer. When they were done Wufei and Bria leaned against the closed door of the freezer and let out a long breath. Suddenly Wufei turned to Bria and held out his hand,

"We have to make a pact! Right here, that you and I will never tell a soul! This will be between me and you!"

Bria nodded and shook Wufei's hand.

To Be Continued…


	3. chapter 3 and it still needs a name!

Nanashi 3

Nanashi 3

Christi returned to the bridge from the communications room, upset that the Preventer didn't show. Suddenly her headset beeped.

"Captain Davis." She answered. "Trowa? …Another one? …Really? …Okay, send them up …Oh he's on his way already? …Alright." As Christi fumbled to turn off her headset she ran into someone carrying a box. 

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Christi looked up to see a boy her age with light brown hair holding out a hand to help her up off of the floor. Christi ignored the hand had got up herself.

"Not a very good first impression." The young man said. "Uh…I'm Alan James." The boy saluted Christi. "I'm the janitor. Uh…I brought up the uniforms."

Christi nodded and motioned that he follow her. While on her way to the bridge she called the whole crew on her headset and told them all to meet her in the bridge. When she arrived everyone was present.

"Finally I get some proper respect. This never happened on my other ship." Christi thought. She then motioned for Alan to place the box on the floor and open it. He did so, reviling the uniforms. "These are our uniforms. You will be expected to wear these at all times except when you are sleeping. If you are out of your cabin you will be required to wear one. I have been informed that the ship is ready to go so as soon as you get your uniform on we'll head out. Is this clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" everyone answered as they made their way to the box to get a uniform. The uniform was mostly white with a large orange stripe down the front and back. It had one blue line across the chest and then along the high collar that came up close to the chin. There were also blue strips on the sleeves. The letter "Z" was printed in black on the right side of the chest and a smaller "83" on the right side. Z-83 was also printed on the right arm in black.

"Can you pass the stuff in the big bowl?" Duo asked Wufei. 

Wufei nodded and passed the bowl of food to Duo.

Dinner, so far, was going well and Alan, the janitor that was just recently assigned to the ship, we thankful for that. He would be the one who had the clean the mess left in the room. So far there wasn't much of one.

Christi chatted with Kari, Bria, and Leikela, the extra mechanic on the ship who had arrived shortly before dinner. Duo busied himself with eating and listening to the girls talk. Leikela noticed that Wufei and Bria kept giving each other these unreadable looks. She guessed the two had something for one another. While dinner was relatively quiet, the crew had a chance to study their new captain for the next month.

Quatre noticed as she talked with the girls, how under the tough personality she used when giving orders, she wasn't like that all the time.

Duo noticed her short spiky hair. It reminded him of Heero's, all messy like. Her hair was blond though, almost as light as Quatre's but more of a honey color, and the coolest part was the blue streaks that were present throughout the messy locks. And there were two long, blue pieces right in front of each ear.

Wufei's attention was brought to the small tattoo on her left arm. It was only half visible because of the short sleeves that were on her uniform but to Wufei it looked like a red dragon.

Trowa remembered the way her eyes flashed earlier when she didn't like what was happening; now he was free to study them as she talked. They were hazel. More green than brown but still hazel. Trowa could tell that she wasn't the tough person she appeared to be.

Heero, even though he wasn't too good at showing his own emotions he could feel others quiet well. Under the tough attitude and the smiling face she was hurting. She was scared but was trying not to show it. Heero would have to be careful.

"I'd like to propose a toast. A toast to our new captain and our ship." Quatre said as he stood.

Christi looked up with a surprised look on her face. Quatre smiled at Christi to reassure her and she nodded. Everyone raised their glasses in agreement and drank. When that was finished Christi stood up.

"Well I'd like to thank everyone here. I know I wasn't very nice earlier and I might have come off as pushy and mean but I wasn't too happy when I found out I was going to be piloting a "Z" ship!"

"You're not the only one!" Duo said. 

Everyone around the table laughed. Christi smiled and continued.

"I'm going to try to be a good captain and not try to kill all of you like I did on my last ship."

"Did you really try and kill someone?" Duo asked, once again interrupting.

"You like to interrupt, don't you?" Christi asked.

"You better believe it!" Duo answered. 

Christi smiled. "Well I'll have to remember that and yes I tried to kill someone on my other ship…it didn't help that it was a commanding officer either!"

"Looks like we have something in common after all!" Wufei said.

"No way? You killed someone before?" Bria asked and then realized what her choice of words implied.

" NO!" Wufei glared at Bria telling her that he noticed her mistake. Thankfully it seemed as if no one else had taken noticed or even cared. "I didn't kill him…I was just about too…all I did was break his nose."

"Man I wish I had gone out because I beat up a commanding officer! God knows he deserved it! I just didn't follow orders and got myself shot. What a lame way to go!" Duo said.

"Well if everyone is telling what they did to get here then I was caught playing video games when I was supposed to be working." Kari confessed.

"Way to go!" Duo said as he held up his hand for a high five.

"I left my post because I thought I'd be of better use somewhere else and…well lets just say I was wrong!"Leikela said.

Everyone laughed. 

"Well I know how Yuy over there got here." Kari said. Heero looked up and raised an eyebrow at the girl. "He shot a fellow officer because, get this, he was in his way."

"Way to go dude!" Duo said also attempting to give Heero a high five. Heero ignored the hand and took a sip from his half empty glass.

"I didn't follow orders and got another officer hurt." Trowa offered.

"That's funny cause I didn't do anything to be sent here, and what's even weirder is that my cousin is here too!" Alan said.

"Wait, cousin?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, Bria is my cousin." Alan explained.

"That's right you both do have the same last name." Quatre said.

"His father is my dad's brother." Bria said.

"I bet your cousin never killed anyone!" Wufei whispered into Bria's ear. 

Bria reached under the table and pinched Wufei's leg.

Kari watch as Wufei whispered something into Bria's ear and then Wufei jump and whisper something about Bria pinching him. "Uh! They could at least wait until after dinner!" Kari thought.

"So Quatre you haven't told us how you came upon this fate worse than death." Christi said tilting her head toward the blond pilot.

Quatre's face turned red. "I'd rather not talk about it. I was falsely accused and that's all you need to know!" 

"Come one! Tell us!" Duo pleaded. Everyone joined in the begging until Quatre agreed to tell.

"Okay, I'll tell you! I came to my ship one morning and when I got there I found a large, inflatable lobster tied to my ship. At first I thought it was real but then I noticed the writing on it's back. It turns out it was an advertisement for a seafood restaurant that had just opened. Well I knew that my commanding officer would be arriving soon to see the ship so I tried to untie the thing by my self but when the officer got there it looked an offal lot like I had been tying it on instead of trying to take it off! I swear I'm innocent and I know that it was a couple of officers from my ship that pulled the prank but none of them fessed up so I got pined with the crime."

The group tried not to laugh but everyone lost it when Duo couldn't contain himself. As he laughed he made his way over to Quatre and gave him a hug. "I feel so sorry for you man!" Duo said in-between laughs.

"Okay people." Christi said when she had finished laughing. "We need to get to our stations. We'll be making our first dock with this thing at a colony and I want us all to be ready! I got a message that we will be getting yet another crewmember at this dock. We'll dock in 1 hour, be ready."

To Be Continued…

Authors note: well I hope you like it so far! This was kinda a transitional chapter! Hopefully in the next chapter it will pick up a little bit and get a little more exciting! Also, I got the idea for Quatre's lobster thing from my friend! He told me a story about one of the senior pranks played at his high school and one year they took a lobster from the parking lot of a Red Lobster that had just opened and set it up in the senior parking lot. Also, I still need a name! I have no clue what to name this and I hate it when fics don't have a name so I really need one! Also, (Man I keep remembering things! Sheesh!) I don't need any more characters! I have enough! Thank you all who emailed me! If you have an idea for a title then you can email me at, [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1] or you can put it in a review! Thankies and come back!

~Bishonen Chaser~

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	4. part 4

Nanashi 4

Nanashi 4

"Docking complete." Heero said as the ship came to a stop. 

"Okay, we'll be here for half an hour, you can go and look around the colony if you like or stay here, it doesn't matter to me as long as you're back before we leave. Anyone who is not present will be left here and expelled from the service. See you all in half an hour." Christi said.

Duo grabbed Kari and Bria's arms and pulled them to the exit saying something about partying. Alan followed because he had nothing better to do. Heero left with Leikela and Trowa disappeared into the communications room. Wufei said he had shopping to do and something about how we ate up all the food faster than he could cook it and Quatre was working with the piloting controls because they had been sluggish when the ship was docking. Christi sat in Heero's chair and studied a manual while she waited for the new crewmember to arrive.

"Quatre?"

"Yes, Christi?"

"I've been thinking about what you said last night, and, well, didn't you have an alibi?"

Quatre smiled. "No, I spent the whole night in my hotel room." He said but then quickly added, "Alone!!!" as if he didn't want Christi to get the wrong impression.

Christi smiled.

"The officers who played the trick and say they saw me at this bar were drunk and everyone else was also drunk. They all just decided to pin it on me."

"So didn't anyone see the officers who played the trick leave the bar or near the ship or at the seafood restaurant?"

"Well you see they were all at a party and they all got very drunk and everyone at the party got so drunk they don't remember if I was there or not and to top it all of a fight broke out at the bar they were in between another Preventer and her superior officer and everyone stopped to watch, so because they were distracted and drunk the three guys were able to slip away unnoticed and no one remembers if they left or not. Since most of the people at the bar were the friends of these guys, they went along and blamed me. It was basically their word against mine."

"Well weren't you the pilot of the ship, why didn't they like you?"

"I was a new pilot and I was only assigned to that ship until I could get one of my own. Now I have to wait another month to get my own ship."

"So they questioned everyone at the bar?"

"Well except the girl and guy who were in the fight. They were taken away and were never questioned."

Christi remembered a night in a bar only a little over a week ago. "When did all this happen?" She asked.

"Oh, a little over a week ago on a colony near Space HQ. I heard that the girl was taken there but no one bothered to question her. If only she could prove that I hadn't been there or if my officers left."

"They never questioned the girl."

"What?"

"The people at HQ never questioned the…me."

Quatre looked at Christi as if he didn't understand.

"Earlier at dinner I didn't tell you everything about how I got to be stationed on this ship."

"I don't understand?"

"I was the girl in the fight. And I wasn't very drunk but since I have had a few incidences where I was, I was punished and sent here. It wasn't the only reason; I was the only one who had been given extensive training on how to pilot one of these things. Anyway, they never questioned me about anything like that. I think I would remember a giant lobster."

Quatre laughed. 

"So can you testify that I wasn't there?"

"Yeah. I don't remember seeing you there and I was there all night until the fight. Besides, I would remember you."

Quatre blushed and was relieved when the new officer chose that moment to walk in. 

"Officer Nixie Granger." The tall, skinny, dark haired young woman introduced herself.

"I'm Capitan Christi Davis and this is Capitan Quatre Winner." Christi said, introducing herself and Quatre. 

"I'm here to assist with machine, and computer maintenance. I can pilot if necessary."

"By pilot do you mean co-pilot or primary pilot?" Christi asked.

"I said pilot. That means anything."

Christi was surprised by the coldness in her voice. "Well, officer Granger…"

"I go by Nix. Just Nix."

"Okay, Nix, you said you did computer maintenance. I seem to be having a little bit of a problem and it has been bugging me ever since this afternoon. We have a little time before the rest of the crew shows up, shall we look at it now?"

Nix nodded.

Christi explained about the information on the crew that was in the ships computer and as far as she knew no one had put that information in. Nix said she could fix that and went to work. A few minutes later she was done and Christi checked out the work. Nix explained what she had done.

"I put on a device that will block anyone from the outside who might be trying to get into our computers. This way the information is safe because you did say this was confidential information, right?"

"Well some of it." Christi answered.

"Now, no new information can be sent into or out of our computer without our knowledge. If someone is trying to hack into our computer you will be notified and we can track the signal from the main computer, here." 

Nix pointed to Heero's computer.

Christi nodded. She didn't know much about computers but this sounded about right. She'd have Heero look at it later and maybe he'd be able to make sure everything checked out. For some reason she didn't trust this girl.

"Okay, you guys have 1 hour before lights out. Do what you'd like just don't mess anything up.The first day seemed to go well so don't blow it now!"

Everyone started leaving the bridge and heading toward his or her cabin, or to the kitchen for a late snack.

"Heero, can I talk to you after everyone leaves?"

Heero nodded and from all the nodding that Heero had done Christi decided that Heero didn't like to talk. That was okay, Duo made up for all the talking he didn't do. Although Christi couldn't help wish that Duo would shut up sometimes and Heero talk a little bit more.

"I wanted to talk to you too." Heero said once everyone had left.

"You did? About what?"

"The computer, I noticed that ever since we docked the commands I was giving it were either being ignored or were taking a very long time to complete their tasks. Did you do anything to the computer while we were all gone?"

"Well not me personally but I had Nix take a look because I've been having problems with some of the other computers."

"I haven't noticed any problems. I have the main computer, if there are any problems it should show up whenever I run checks of the system."

"Well it's the fact that some confidential information was able to be accessed by one of the other crew members. The thing is, that information wasn't supposed to even be on the ship computer. The only copy of that information was in my little folders of you guys and no one had uploaded the information from those folders. It would take a while to do because whoever wanted to put the info in the comp would have had type it all out. I talked to Trowa and you and even someone at HQ."

"That's right I do remember you saying something about touching your folders earlier."

"Well could you look around? You can do it tomorrow if you'd like."

"Well I'll run another check tonight but the heavy duty stuff will have to wait till tomorrow."

"That's fine." 

Christi yawned. 

"I'm gonna head to my cabin."

Heero was too busy with the computer already to notice that she had left.

"Man, am I starved!" Duo said rubbing his mid section.

"You're not the only one!" Kari agreed.

"Well girls you are in for a treat!" 

Duo smiled at Bria and Kari, both sitting on bar stools across the counter from him. Duo put on Wufei's chef hat and winked.

"I am going to make you the best late night snack you've ever had!"

The girls looked at each other with scared looks on their faces.

"What? Why do you look like that?"

"They are afraid of what you are going to cook." Wufei said as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah well you'll be surprised too!" 

Duo raised his chin at Wufei and used his crutches to move importantly around the kitchen looking for what he needed. While trying to look in a cabinet he tripped over one of his crutches and fell to the floor. Wufei stifled a grin and Bria and Kari ran over to help him up.

"Are you okay?" Kari asked.

"Yeah." Duo answered, taking both Kari and Bria's outstretched hands.

"Are you sure?" Bria asked? 

"Yes! I'm fine, where do you keep the ice cream?" Duo asked. "Oh wait, in the freezer, right?"

Wufei jumped up and Bria grabbed Duo's arm.

"NO!" they said in unison.

"What? You don't want ice cream?" Duo asked.

"Uh…I'm…lactose intolerant." Bria said, thinking quickly.

"Me too!" Wufei added. 

Bria turned red as she realized she was still holding Duo's arm. She quickly removed her hand.

"Well I'm not and I want some ice cream!" Kari said, walking to the freezer.

"Well…you can't!" Bria said.

"Why not?" Kari asked.

"Uh…well…Wufei told me he wanted to make you something special tomorrow night and I think he was saving the ice cream for then."

Wufei glared at Bria.

Kari looked at Wufei.

"Really?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Well it wasn't just for you, I was going to make something special for everyone." Wufei said.

"Now Wufei, don't forget what you told me earlier." Bria stated.

"What are you talking about onna?" Wufei said through clenched teeth.

Bria smiled.

"About how there's something different about Kari that you find…attractive."

Wufei's face went red.

"I never said such a thing!"

"You liar!"

Kari stepped closer to Duo as Wufei and Bria started to fight.

"Um…I'm not hungry anymore, whatta ya say we just go to our cabins?" Kari said.

Duo nodded in agreement and the two hurried out of the kitchen and to their separate cabins.

When Duo and Kari had left, Bria and Wufei quit fighting.

"Good! They're gone and they forgot about the ice cream!" Bria said sitting down.

"I still can't believe you said that!"

"Said what?"

"That I find Kari attractive!"

"Well don't you?"

"Well…yeah I guess but not like that!!! I mean I find you attractive too-"

"Don't' say that!"

"Say what?"

"That you find me attractive! I feel like throwing up now! Besides, I'm after a cute American!"

"Don't tell me you have a crush on Duo too!"

"You're just jealous! And what do you mean by 'too'?"

"I am not! And it is totally obvious that Kari has a thing for Duo as well!"

"You are too jealous! And I don't care about Kari, I only care about Duo!"

"Uh! Forget it! I'm going to sleep. Don't forget to lock the freezer."

"Yeah, yeah…jealous!"

"Grrrrrrrr!"

"Are you two okay?" Quatre asked.

"-I- am fine, although I'm not too sure about miss crush on the cute American over there!" Wufei answered as he walked passed Quatre.

"He's just jealous." Bria said.

"Yeah, he is acting that way." Quatre agreed

"I am not!!!"

And with that Wufei left the kitchen before either of the two could say anything else.

"So, Quatre, can I get you anything?" Bria asked.

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm just heading to my cabin."

"Okay." 

Bria smiled as Quatre left the kitchen. 

"Now to lock the freezer."

Heero sat back in his chair as he ran a system check. His eyes focused on the screen looking for any problems. Suddenly he turned because something had gotten his attention. He looked around the bridge.

"No one." He thought.

Heero knew that most everyone had gone to the kitchen for a snack so he figured it must have been one of them making some noise that startled him. 

Heero finished the system check and on impulse he took off the cover of the computer and searched through the wirers to see if he found what he feared might be there. 

"She was right!" he whispered.

Something made a noise behind him. He was sure of it this time. He turned to find Nix standing to his left.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the computer like Captain Davis asked me too."

"She said you could wait until tomorrow."

"Well I decided to do it now."

"Well I can tell you now that there is nothing wrong with the ship or it's computer. Trust me, I looked at it earlier."

For some reason Heero had a hard time trusting Nix.

"You looked at it earlier?" Heero asked.

Nix nodded.

Heero tensed, something wasn't right.

Bria opened the freezer and stared at the body for a moment. She noticed the things that were scattered over the floor where she and Wufei had thrown them earlier. She reached down and picked up a folded piece of paper. As she read her mouth opened in surprise.

"Christi, I have to tell Christi."

Bria grabbed some of the other papers and ran to the crew cabins, leaving the freezer door wide open.

As Bria ran down the hallway something jolted the ship and Bria lost her balance and was thrown to the ground. She reached up and felt the warm liquid coming from a gash in her forehead.

"Blood…" she thought.

Shaking away all other thoughts she got up and ran the short distance to Christi's cabin. 

"I have to warn her about the danger we're in."

To Be Continued…

Author's note: still needs a name!!! And now that ff.net has taken away the review alert and since I don't have the money to pay for it, I won't get your reviews for a while cause I have to go to the site and look up all the new reviews! So if you have a suggestion for the name I would rather you email me with it, my email address is, [Christian.m.hall@att.net][1] you can still review, in fact I still want you too, it will just take me longer to get it! So if you have any questions or anything you want me to see right away then use the link above to email me. If you send me an email I will not email you back unless you specify that you want me to. Hope you like it so far and I hope to have the next part out real soon! I've been real busy with school and stuff! I just started this week! Ahhhhhh!

Till next time,

~Bishonen Chaser~

   [1]: mailto:Christian.m.hall@att.net



	5. name anyone, a name for my poor fic?

Heero sat back in his chair as he ran a system check RANDALL HALL Normal RANDALL HALL 2 80 2001-10-04T20:23:00Z 2001-10-04T20:23:00Z 3 1172 6683 55 13 8207 9.3821 

Nanashi 5

Heero sat back in his chair as he ran a system check. His eyes focused on the screen looking for any problems. Suddenly he turned because something had gotten his attention. He looked around the bridge.

"No one." He thought.

Heero knew that most everyone had gone to the kitchen for a snack so he figured it must have been one of them making some noise that startled him. 

Heero finished the system check and on impulse he took off the cover of the computer and searched through the wirers to see if he found what he feared might be there. 

"She was right!" he whispered.

Something made a noise behind him. He was sure of it this time. He turned to find Nix standing to his left.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at the computer like Captain Davis asked me too."

"She said you could wait until tomorrow."

"Well I decided to do it now."

"Well I can tell you now that there is nothing wrong with the ship or it's computer. Trust me, I looked at it earlier."

For some reason Heero had a hard time trusting Nix.

"You looked at it earlier?" Heero asked.

Nix nodded.

Heero tensed, something wasn't right.

Nix started walking toward Heero.

"What are you doing?" Heero asked, as Nix got closer.

Nix leaned over Heero and typed on the keyboard.

Heero turned around and watched what she typed. When he realized that she was deleting everything he had done and sending some sort of message he grabbed her hands and twisted them around as he stood up.

Nix's face was contorted in pain but when Heero reached his full height she kicked his legs out from under him and he fell to the ground and let go of her wrists.

Heero gasped for breath.

Nix looked down on her fallen opponent and smiled evilly.

All of a sudden Heero jumped up and punched the unsuspecting girl in the stomach.

Nix bent over in pain. She then punched Heero in the jaw. 

Heero didn't even flinch and punched her back just as quickly.

 Nix wiped blood from the corner of her mouth.  

"What do you want?" Heero asked.

Again Nix smiled her creepy smile, blood staining her lips red, a stark contrast to her pale skin.

Heero shuddered inwardly. Suddenly his attention was brought to a small glint near Nix's hip.

"She has a knife!" Heero thought.

Nix quickly brought the knife up and aimed for Heero's throat.

Heero quickly turned and the knife cut his right shoulder. Swallowing a cry of pain, Heero punched Nix.

Nix stumbled backwards and the knife fell out of her hand. She reached for her headset. 

Heero watched as she pressed the call button.

"It's me, Nix. We can't wait; we have to do it now. One of the crew has found out what we have been doing. I'll take care of him."

Nix released the call button and smiled again.

Heero had had enough so hit Nix with all he had. She fell to the ground unconscious. He destroyed her headset and ran off to find the others. As he left the bridge the ship moved and Heero stumbled and hit the wall. He fought the wave of darkness that hit him and pressed onward. A minute later the ship was plunged into darkness and red emergency lights came on.

Quatre rounded the corner to the crew cabins. Up ahead, on the right, stood Christi. She was trying to hold a stack of folders and punch in the code to get into her room at the same time. When Quatre reached her the door had just slid open and Christi turned to see who was in the hallway with her. While doing so she dropped one of the folders. 

Quatre reached down and picked it up. When he did, he caught a glimpse of what was written on the papers. He realized that the folder she had dropped was her own. She quickly gathered the papers from Quatre but before she had taken all of them Quatre also read that the commanding officer that she had been in a fight with, had also been her former boyfriend.

Christi quickly put the papers back in place and thanked Quatre.

"It's nothing." Quatre replied.

The two stood in the hallway looking at each other.

Quatre leaned closer to Christi and Christi's eyes grew large. She quickly turned away and walked through the open door. She turned and looked at Quatre as the door to her room slid shut and he was obstructed from her view. 

Quatre sighed and headed down the hallway toward his room.

Christi stared at the door for a moment before unzipping the front of her uniform revealing a white, spaghetti strap shirt. She pulled the front of her uniform down and tied the sleeves around her waist. As she finished doing this the ship lurched and she fell against the small bunk in the corner. A second later red emergency lights turned on and just as Christi got her balance back someone pounded on Christi's door.

"Open up! Christi, it's me, Bria! You have to see this!"

Christi lunged for the door and punched in the code to open it.

Bria ran in and shoved a piece of paper into Christi's face.

Christi looked at the paper and then at Bria. She reached out to touch the cut on the girl's forehead.

"It's nothing, I'm okay. Just read the paper."  

Christi nodded and started reading. As she did so Quatre ran into the room.

"Are you girls okay?" He asked.

Bria nodded as Wufei's door opened from across the hall and he too came into Christi's small cabin. 

"What's going on?" He demanded his fists clenched at his side.

Christi sank to the bed as she finished reading.

"Where's the rest of it? There has to be more!" she asked looking up in alarm.

Bria handed the other 3 pieces of paper that she had picked up.

As Christi tried to put the papers in order Heero ran into the room.

"Christi, something's happed!" he said pushing his way through Bria, Wufei, and Quatre.

"Well duh! Why else would the ships lights go out?" Duo said as he stood outside the door because the room was too small to fit him and his crutches.

"Shut up, Maxwell!" Wufei said.

Kari was the next to arrive followed closely by Alan and Leikela.

Christi looked around the room to make sure everyone was present.

"Where's Trowa and Nix?" she asked.

"Nix is lying unconscious in the bridge." Heero said.

"Well we have to get to her, we have to help her!" Christi stated.

"She could be hurt! I've had training as an EMT, I can help." Leikela said.

"I wouldn't bother." Heero said.

"Well why not?" Christi asked.

"It seems that she's been helping people on the outside do whatever they're planning on doing right now."

Everyone stood shocked and silent.

"While I was running a system check I decided to look in the computer itself because I had a suspicion that there might be a cloaking device that was messing up everything I had been doing. Well I looked in the computer and I found it. It was a very advanced cloaking device and made ship almost totally accessible to any hacker that new the right code. The only thing was that we would have no clue this was going on."

"She lied to me! Nix lied to me!" Christi fumed. 

"I can't believe it! But that still doesn't tell me where Trowa is!"

The crew all looked at each other.

"No one's seen him?" Christi asked.

The crew shook their heads "no".

"We have to find him. What if he's hurt?"

"What if he's one of them?" Heero asked.

"You're right. I guess he's on his own."

"The question now is what are we going to do?" Quatre asked.

Christi looked down at the floor.

"I don't know!" she said after a minutes pause.

"I don't know…"

                                                                                                                                To Be Continued…

Authors note: ha ha!!! Now you have to wait to find out what happens!!! Okay, now because ff.net has taken off the review alert I won't get any of the reviews if you review unless I come to the site and look them up! I don't always have time to do that and I can't afford to pay for any of the support services cause I'm broke!!! * sniff sniff * so if there's anything you want me to see right away (like a title cause I still don't' have one and I kinda really need one!) I'd prefer that you emailed me, my email address is, Christian.m.hall@att.net but unless you say in the email that you want me to email you back I will not. You can review but realize that I might not get it for a while! Thankies!!! Hope you like it so far!

~Bishonen Chaser~


	6. almost done...

What's Not Seen

Part 6

                Nix shook her head to try and clear the headache. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She noticed her head set, broken, and scattered on the floor. She looked around for Heero but he wasn't there. She got up and quickly searched the bridge and when she was satisfied that it was empty she left the area and headed for the engine room to secure the smuggled goods. 

The rest of the crew, minus Trowa who was still missing, crept down the hall toward the bridge. It had been Leikela's idea that they head for some place where they wouldn't be found. At first the crew was to go to the cargo hold but after hearing noises down below them they figured their chances of getting to the cargo hold, or anywhere below the main decks, were grim. They decided on the kitchen. They could hear footfalls in the hallways below them near the crew cabins.

"They're probably finding out right about now that we aren't there." Allen said as he took out the master set of cards that could get him into anywhere on the ship. He slid one of the credit card resembling cards in the slot by the door to the bridge and the heavy metal door slid open. The group of 9 walked into the bridge and Heero jogged over to where he had left Nix.

"She's gone." He stated.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, we have to get to the kitchen. They'll check here next." Christi pointed out.

"Yeah but I still shouldn't have left her. I should have tied her up or something."

"Can we not lock all the doors from here? I mean shouldn't we be able to do that?" Allen asked.

"No, not on an old ship like this." Kari said.

"Well Trowa told me that this ship seemed more advanced than we thought it was so could we try it?" Christi asked.

Heero nodded and headed over to the computer. He typed a few commands on the computer and nothing happened. He tried a few more different commands and still nothing happened.

"I bet they have disabled the ship, it's what I would do if I was invading a ship." Heero said.

"Makes sense!" Bria agreed.

"Well we don't have time to waste we have to get to the kitchen and make some plans. Come on." Christi said, heading out the other door

The rest of the crew followed.

"Nix?"

Nix stopped walking only long enough to look at her watch and find the talk button.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"We've searched all the cabins and the crew seems to be missing."

"Well keep looking! They have to be somewhere on this ship, there is no way they can get off without us knowing."

"We'll check the bridge next."

"Good. Tell Dan to meet me in the engine room."

"Roger."

"So what now?" Bria asked.

"We find a way off this ship." Christi replied as she guided the boys in blocking the door so that no one could get in.

"There's a map of the ship in the drawer on the far left side of the counter on the back wall." Wufei said as the boys looked around for a welder.

When Allen found it Heero used it to weld the weld door shut.

"That should hold them!" He said when he was done.

"You just locked us in this room!" Kari said.

"No, we can use the air ducts to get out." Allen explained.

Kari nodded.

Bria walked over to the large island in the center of the kitchen and laid out the map she had found.

Wufei moved to stand beside her and as he looked at her he noticed the cut above her left eye.

"What are you staring at?" Bria asked, annoyed.

"How did you get that cut?"

"I fell when the ship moved."

"Has anyone looked at it?"

"Not really."

Wufei squinted his eyes in thought and walked over to a drawer. He pulled out a first aid kit and brought it over to the island.

Just then the lights went out completely.

Instinctively Wufei reached out for Bria and Kari grabbed Duo's arm. Quatre took a step closer to Christi when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"It's okay guys, I have a few flashlights." Allen said. He reached into the pockets on his uniform and pulled out 3 mini flashlights. He gave one to Christi and one to Wufei and then he kept one for himself.

"Duo I think there's another flashlight in one of the drawers." Wufei said as he turned on his flashlight and took out a Band Aid and some Neosporin.

Duo took Allen's flashlight and rummaged around in the drawers until he found one.

Bria took a step back as Wufei reached up to put Neosporin on her wound.

"What are you doing?" Wufei asked.

"I just don't want it to hurt." Bria answered hesitantly.

"I'm not going to her hurt you, onna, just hold still."

Bria took another step back so that she was barley visible in the dim light. 

"No! I knew it! You don't really care that I'm hurt! And to think that for a moment I thought you were actually being nice!"

"What? I said I wasn't going to hurt you." Wufei said, not knowing what he had done to deserve the girl's anger. He took a step in her direction now making him barley visible as well, except for the small arc of light on the ground that came from the small flashlight in his hand. 

"The fact that you called me onna just means that you think I'm just another woman who gets hurt and wines about it! Well I've not news for you, I wasn't wining, but you probably weren't paying attention to me anyway! All men are the same!" Bria yelled. 

The other 7 people turned to watch the battle unfold.

"Well now you're implying that all men never listen and don't acknowledge women at all!" Wufei yelled back.

"Well don't you? If I asked you to marry me right now you would just say yes to make me shut up when you really had no clue what I had asked you in the first place then forget what you said and blame it on me!"

"Well what if I proved it to you?" Wufei asked.

"How would you prove it to me?" Bria challenged.

"How about I ask you to marry me?"

"Well if you think you can pull it off?"

"Fine, so what do you say?"

"As soon as we can get to a church!"

"Alright, it's a deal!"

"Good!"

"Great!"

An awkward silence fell over the group.

Bria and Wufei both turned red as they realized what had taken place.

"Um, so did you really mean it?" Bria asked.

"Well I'm not really ready to marry you yet but I would like to get to know you better and then, who knows?"

"Oh…okay."

Wufei cleared his throat and held up the Neosporin to Bria's face.

As Wufei took care of Bria Christi and the rest of the crew went back to finding a way out.

"Look here." Quatre said as he pointed to the map.

"There seems to be a small ship in the launch bay. I bet we could use it to get out of here."

"Mmmmm, nice try but it's not gonna work."

"Why not?" Quatre asked.

"I've looked at that ship and it's not ready to pilot."

"Well then, you will have to get it ready to pilot!" Christi said.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"She means she wants you and probably Leikela to go check it out and fix what needs to be fixed and have it ready to go so that when we get there we can blast right out!" Kari explained.

"Right, but I want you to go with Duo and Leikela." Christi said.

Kari smiled.

"Allen will also be with you." Christi informed.

"Okay so how do we get out?" Duo asked.

"The duct you'll need to use is in the walk in freezer." Quatre said looking at the map.

"Gotcha! Come on girls, we have work to do!"

Duo, Kari, and Leikela walked toward the freezer and opened the door. A minute later Kari screamed and buried her face in Duo's shirt.

Christi, Quatre, Heero, and Allen ran to the freezer. Wufei and Bria got up from where they were talking and came to the freezer.

Christi looked in the freezer and took a deep breath and turned toward Quatre. He put an arm around her as he too surveyed the scene.

Leikela took a step back into Heero who put his hands on her shoulders and looked at the body of a girl.

"Um…I guess we should explain." Bria said.

"You knew about this?" Christi said taking a step toward Bria.

Quatre pulled Christi back, afraid that she would kill her fellow crewmember.

"It was an accident!" Wufei said, stepping between Christi and Bria.

"It is just as much my fault as it was hers."

"Well please tell me what happened!" Christi asked.

"Wufei and I were in the middle of one of our fights and I threw a knife at him and he ducked and it hit her instead."

"This better not be who I think it is!" Christi said.

Bria and Wufei both looked at each other.

"Oh no! You did not kill Relena Peacecraft!"

"She was the one who had the papers that I showed you with her. I just found them right before the ship was breeched. I brought them right to you."

"I was wondering where you had gotten information like that. She must have been the Preventer that wanted to see me. Only, she's not a Preventer, she's the Vice Foreign Minister. Well there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll think up some excuse to tell the Brass when we get out."

After a moment of silence Duo, Allen and the two girls made there way along the air duct. 

Christi walked back to the map. 

"Let's see, Bria, you, Wufei, Quatre, and Heero head for the bridge and see if you can fix the weapons system so that we can detonate it from the escape ship, God willing it works."

"Okay, but what will you do?"

"I am going to look for Trowa."

"But what if he's one of them?" Quatre asked.

"Then I'll take my chances but I can't just leave him here incase he's not."

"I guess you're right, but I don't want anything to happen to you. If it's that's important than I'll go instead. You go with the rest of the guys."

Christi looked at Quatre, surprised by his statement. Here she barely knew him and he was already more caring and sweeter than all of her other boyfriends. If they made it out alive she'd have to remember that.

"Well, thank you for your concern but I am the pilot and feel that this is my responsibility."

"Then at least let me come with you." Quatre offered.

Christi smiled. 

"Okay."

Nix kicked the piece of mettle in rage.

"P.M.S.!" Dan said from behind the outraged Nix.

"Oh would you just shut up, Daniel!" Nix yelled.

"The pieces are gone!" Nix informed her colleague.

"What?"  He asked, his hansom face turning red with anger.

"There gone! I was promised that they would be here! I've looked all over and there's no trace of them!"

"Well didn't you check to make sure they were here as soon as you got on the ship?"

"I was busy. I was promised that they would be here and that I wouldn't have to worry about it. I should have known I couldn't have trusted that organization."

"Well we have to have those pieces! We can't continue construction on the new mobile suit without them."

"Well what do you propose we do?"

"I think we need to talk to the pilot!"

"Well in case you've forgotten, we don't know where she is!" 

Dan's Walkie Talkie beeped. That reminded him of Nix's and he threw hers to her as he answered his own.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"We've found the crew. They've been hiding out in the kitchen." The voice on the other end said.

"Well get them out!"

"They've welded the door shut and we can't get it open."

"So blow it open I don't care! Just open it! Then bring them down to the lowest deck and meet us in the room at the end of the hall."

"Roger. Over and out."

Nix and Dan headed for the meeting place.

"Give me the hammer." Wufei said from under the counter. He was trying to get to the air duct under the cabinet that would take them to the hallway so that they could get to the bridge.

Bria handed the hammer to Wufei as Christi shushed everyone.

"I hear something." She whispered.

Quatre walked over to door.

"They're outside!" he said.

Wufei announced that he had gotten through. He ducked into the cabinet and Bria started to follow when there was a loud explosion. Quatre was knocked to the ground as the door exploded. Heero quickly shoved Bria in and then he himself climbed in and just before the room was filled with soldiers he closed the cabinet and followed his to companions through the air duct. He listened carefully to what was said and only caught a small part of the conversation before he dropped out into another hallway.

"Quatre!" Christi yelled as she ran over to the unconscious boy.

A soldier grabbed Christi around the waist and she dug her fingers into his arm. He let go in pain as another soldier hit Christi across the face. 

She held up a hand to her face and closed her eyes and tried to gather her thoughts. As she did so a group of soldiers held her down and tied her hands together. They did the same to Quatre as he was waking up. The two were carried to one of the freight elevators and brought to the lowest level. As they neared the bottom the sounds of the engine got louder. Christi's headache got worse. They were taken to a room at the very end of the ship and Christi was thrown in a chair and tied there, Quatre was knocked out again and dropped on the floor. Nix stood over Christi.

"Where are the pieces?"

"What pieces?" Christi asked, fighting a wave of nausea.

"The pieces!!!" Nix yelled, slapping Christi across the face.

Christi scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

This earned her another slap. 

Nix turned away and then back at the dizzy pilot.

"There were other pieces in the engine room. Most of them were small, a few slightly large ones but mostly small, extra pieces. Where are they?"

"I had them taken off the ship."

"What?"

"I told one of my crew to take them off the ship."

"Do not lie to me!!!" Nix yelled, punching Christi in the stomach.

"I'm not lying!" Christi said in pain.

"I wasn't told to bring cargo so I wasn't bringing any cargo."

"**** you! **** you!"

A man stepped out of the shadows as Quatre once again regained consciousness.

"Dear Christi, do tell us what really happened to the things we need." 

"Daniel…" Christi whispered.

Dan smiled.

Christi spit on the front of his uniform.

"I'm not telling you a **** thing."

This time he slapped her, hard.

She licked the blood off her lips.

"I already told you, I told my mechanic to take the pieces off the ship before we left the docking port, this morning."

"Lock them up with the other one." Dan said as he put his arm around Nix and walked out of the room.

The soldiers once again lifted the two pilots and took them to a holding room a few rooms down.

Christi and Quatre were thrown on the floor and the door was closed leaving the room pitch black.

"Are you okay?" Quatre asked once the sounds of boots faded away. 

"Yeah…" Christi said as she sat up.

"I found Trowa." Quatre said.

Christi squinted in the dark to see if she could see what Quatre was doing. It was in vain.

"He's unconscious." Quatre informed.

Christi struggled with her bonds and scooted over to where she though Quatre and Trowa were.

"Here, you lean against me and we'll work on each others bonds." Christi suggested.

"Okay." Quatre answered.

After a few minutes of working Quatre was able to get loose and he quickly untied Christi.

Christi immediately checked Trowa for a pulse.

"He's alive." She announced.

"Can you wake him up?"

"No, he seems to be out cold. I do feel some blood though. He needs to see a doctor as soon as possible."

"I'll bet you do too."

Christi sat in silence. 

"We need to find a way out." She said at last.

"I'll bet you anything the door is locked so help me feel around the walls and see if we can find an air duct or something." Quatre said.

Christi stood up and did as she was told. As she worked she asked,

"Even if we found a way out, how would we get Trowa out? I think it's safe to assume that he's not working with Them."

"We'll find a way."

After a moment of silence he continued.

"Christi, did you know that man in there?"

"Yes, he was just a bad mistake I made earlier this year."

"May I ask what that means?"

"He was the guy I got into a fight with at the bar."

"Your boyfriend?"

Christi paused.

"Yeah."

Nothing more was spoken as the two continued to look for a way out.

                "Hmm. Looks like we have some major work to do!" Duo said as the group of four stood looking at the ship that was much smaller than the Z-83 and placed on the bigger ships launch bay. 

"Will we even all fit?" Allen asked.

"Yeah, but it will be tight."

"Well enough dilly dally, let's get to work. Duo and I will work on the engine. Leikela, you get the piloting controls ready and Allen, you make sure no one is coming." Kari said.

Allen walked over to the large, airtight hatch and pulled it shut. Leikela climbed into the ship as Duo rolled up his sleeves and followed Kari to the underbelly of the ship.

"You left them in there!" Bria yelled at Heero once they had dropped into the hallway.

He clamped a hand over her mouth and drug her towards the bridge. 

Wufei punched in the code and the door slid open.

"It's deserted." Wufei said.

Heero let go of Bria.

She was near tears now.

"You just left Quatre and Christi in there! We could have helped them! You are heartless, aren't you?"

Heero pushed Bria over to chair.

"Let me explain." He said calmly.

Bria stopped protesting and stared daggers at Heero.

"If we had tried to help them then we would have been caught too."

Bria opened her mouth to speak but Heero held a finger to his lips and continued.

"There were too many soldiers, because I pushed you out we weren't found and now we can get a plan together to get them out."

"We don't even know where they went though!"

"We'll find them."

This quieted Bria and she and Heero went to work designing a program to explode the ship as Wufei kept watch.

"Ugh! I can't get this **** thing to work!" Duo said in frustration. 

Kari walked over to him.

"Let me take a look."

Kari messed around with what Duo had been working on. After a few minutes she gave up.

"I can't get it either. Do we really have to have this part working for the ship to run though?"

Duo took a step back and pulled out his gun. He aimed and shot at the offending piece of machinery.

"You broke it!!!" Kari exclaimed.

"I didn't brake it, it was already broken. I just helped it along a little."

Kari sighed and looked at her companion. She noticed how cute he looked with grease smeared all over his face.

"Wipe your face. You look like crap."

"Look who's talking?" Duo said as he pointed to Kari's face and while doing so smearing grease on her face too.

"What? I don't have grease on my face!"

"You do now!" Duo said.

"Nani???" 

Kari looked in a shiny piece of mettle and noticed the grease Duo had put on her face.

"I can't believe you did that!!!"

"Well what if I did it again?" Duo said as he smeared more grease on Kari's face.

"Oh you asked for it, buddy!"

Kari threw a giant glob if grease on Duo.

Duo was about to return the favor when Kari kicked one of his crutches out from underneath him.

Duo fell as Allen came running over with Bria, Wufei, and Heero. Heero had a laptop under one arm.

"Hey! So you guys got out alright?" Duo asked, getting up.

"Where are Christi and Quatre?" Kari asked.

"Well they were going to try and find Trowa but just as we were leaving the room was attacked and they were captured and we have no clue where they are now." Bria explained.

"What about the door? I thought we had welded it shut." Leikela said appearing from the open hatch on the side of the ship.

"No use! They blew it open/" Heero said.

"Well we've got to get them out!" Kari said.

"Well as soon as this ship is ready we can put the plan in motion." Heero said.

"Well I just finished up everything on the inside but I'm not sure how much Kari and Duo got done. I head them playing a minute ago." Leikela answered Heero.

"We only have a little bit more to do. I'll get right on it." Kari said turning and picking up a few tools and disappearing underneath the ship.

"What's with the laptop?" Duo asked.

"This is what we're going to use to blow up the Z-83 as we are escaping."

"Whoa! Bringing out the big explosives!"

"If I can find a way into the ship Leikela can show me what she's done and I'll be able to set this up." Heero said.

Duo laughed and pointed to a latter near the ship. 

"You'll have to use that." He said.

Heero raised an eyebrow but handed the laptop to Bria and got the ladder nonetheless.

"Everything's up and working. There's the main computer over there. I know it's not as advanced as the one you're used to but this should do." Leikela explained once Heero had climbed aboard the ship.

"As long as I can hook a laptop into it it'll be fine."

"All I have to do is hook up the autopilot and we'll be all set to go."

"Don't bother." Heero said, typing away on his laptop.

"Pardon?"

"Don't hook up the autopilot." Heero said, finishing typing. He closed the laptop and looked at Leikela.

"Christi and Quatre can take care of the piloting on this ship. It's not too hard and they're both great pilots." Heero continued.

"We'll they're not going to be great pilots if we can't get them out."

"We'll get them out."

"I sure hope Heero's plan works!" Duo said as he and Kari went down the last hallway.

"I sure hope he was right about the room."

"He said he hacked into the ships computer and got a heat sensing camera shot of the whole ship and said they're were three places where groups of people were. He said he'd take care of the soldiers standing guard and we just have to follow the decoy plan."

"Well I hope his plan works."

"You and me both! If it doesn't I'm dead!"

"Okay, we're here. I'll stand here and keep watch incase anything goes wrong."

"Gotcha! Well here goes nothing!"

Duo walked into the room where Christi and Quatre had been taken for questioning.

"Oh crap!" Duo said as he found himself in the middle of a group of soldiers.

"Look I was just leaving!" Duo said.

"Grab him."

The order came so quickly that Duo barely had time to scream before his mouth was taped shut.

Nix walked up to her captured guest.

"We'll, just the person I wanted to talk to. Where are the pieces of scrap that Christi told you to take off the ship this morning?"

Duo mumbled something ineligible.

Nix ripped the piece of tape off of his mouth.

Duo screamed in pain.

"Ow that hurt!!! Why'd you do that? Huh? You could have just asked me nicely and I'd be happy to tell you what I know but no! You just had to rip it off like I'm some unfeeling person. We'll I've got news for you! I've got feelings too you know!" Duo started to sniffle. "No one cares about me! They just like to hurt me and peel tape off of my mouth without a warning! You could have at least given me a warning! In fact it was mean of you to put it on in the first place anyway!"

Duo continued as Kari listened outside the door.

                She laughed inwardly. 

"He's playing the part perfectly!"

Duo now started yelling and wining more than before and Kari wondered if maybe he was over doing it a little when she saw Heero and Leikela running down the hall toward her. They stopped a few rooms down and used some type of laser tool to cut a hole in the door. 

"Quatre?"

"Yeah."

"Someone's burning through the door."

"It's gotta be one of the crew! If it was one of the soldiers they'd just open the door."

"Unless they lost the keys." Trowa said waking up.

Christi knelt beside him. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a killer headache."

"Believe it or not, that's a good sign."

Suddenly a muffled voice said, "Stand aside." And the piece that had been cut out fell inward.

Heero ducked in, dressed in a soldier uniform.

Christi stared in horror but when she realized who it was hugged him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Christi said.

"Hurry up and get out. Bria and Wufei can only hold off a few guards if they're found out."

"Where are we gonna go?" Christi asked.

"The ship in the cargo hold. Duo, Kari, and Leikela got it working."

"Great, lets go."

Once Christi, Quatre, and Trowa were out Heero told them to go on a head and make sure everything was ready, he had to get Duo out of the mess Heero had gotten him into.

Heero opened the door and pulled his hat down low over his face.

"I'll be able to get the information we need out of the prisoner." He said in a deep voice.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" Duo said.

"I will do it." Heero said.

Nix stared at this soldier. There was something familiar about him.

"Okay, lets' see you do it!" Nix said after a pause.

"I'd prefer it if everyone could leave the room and leave me alone with the prisoner." Heero said taking out his gun and turning off the safety lock.

"I suppose we can do that." Nix said, deep in thought. "Clear the room." She yelled to the soldiers. "We'll wait outside." She said to the soldier that was really Heero in disguise.

Duo looked at this new addition to his tormenters.

_"Man, I'd really like it if Heero would show up right now!" _ Duo though.

Once the door had closed Heero took off his hat and revealed to Duo who he was.

"Oh thank God!" Duo said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought you were gonna kill me!"

"Shut up or I might."

"Right, shutting up!"

"Hurry, we have to get out of this room before they think something is wrong."

Heero took the laser tool and went to work cutting a large hole in one of the walls. A minute later he was done and the duo went through the hole into another room. Here, Heero did the same thing. Finally after about four holes they reached a deserted hallway where Bria and Wufei stood waiting.

"Well it's about time." Wufei snorted.

"Come on. We have to hurry."

Allen waved for Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Bria to hurry up and he held the ladder steady. Once the three of them were up and in the ship Allen pulled the large door shut and he also climbed up, pushing the ladder away from behind him.

"We're a go." Leikela said.

"Okay, everyone sit down." Christi said.

Her and Quatre sat in the cockpit and took hold of the controls.

"We're going out!"

Christi flipped a few switches and the ship, which Allen had christened; "Savior" came to life.

Quatre activated the exit sequence and the large door at the other end of the launching bay slowly opened. Earth could be seen out of the large door. 

Christi put the ship in full and blasted out of the Z-83.

The crew looked back once more and Heero activated the destruct sequence and the ship blew up beginning in the bridge and it worked its way back. After one, last, loud explosion Christi set a course to space HQ. It would take a few hours to get there but Christi was grateful because she'd have some time to think up a really good story for blowing up her ship.

                                                                                                                                To Be Continued…

Authors note: Well this is the end and the next chapter will be the epilogue and all the other finishing stuff. However, if you want me to post the last chapter you're going to have to give me a name for this fic! I refuse to finish something without a name! And no, Z-83 will not work! I've already gotten tons of requests for that but it just doesn't quite fit! Anyway, review or email, whichever you choose! But remember, I won't email you back unless you tell me you want me to and I might not get the review for a while so if you want to read the next chapter any time soon you'll have to come up with a name and email it to me. Thankies and I hope you come back for more! Well, I'm off to chase bishonens!

~Bishonen Chaser~


End file.
